


The Final Girls: Trinity

by S3v3nW0nd3rs



Category: The Final Girls - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, The Final Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3v3nW0nd3rs/pseuds/S3v3nW0nd3rs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Final Girls. Trinity finds herself pulled into and 1980's slasher movie. What can she do to survive? Will it even be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Solo

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! In the spirit of this holiday, i decided to post a Trinity version of The Final Girls. I saw the movie and loved it and I recommend that you see it too. See it, buy it, rent it, love it. As a usual disclaimer, I don't own anything but my OC's.

* * *

Chapter One: Going Solo

_The screen flutters to life revealing the image of lake, a red dock, three white canoes near two picnic tables, and a large black and red cabin. A deep, ominous voice speaks above the eerie echoing._

_Kee-Kee-Kee-Koh-Koh-Koh_

**Welcome to Cam Blue Finch, where romance in the sun can turn deadly!**

_A couple kisses in the woods. A long hair brunette donned in a yellow dress embraces the olive skinned hiker, pulling him closer to her. They do not see the figure watching them._

_A yellow Volkswagen bus drives down the dirt path. The girl in the passenger seat sticks the upper half of her body out of the window. "Best summer ever!" She yells with a smile on her face, sticking her fist in the air. "Woohoo!" The van drives through the entrance of the camp._

_A blue eyed long haired blond smiles as she looks around. "This is the summer that's going to change your life."_

**Where the days are warm…**

_A dark skinned boy dressed in shorts and suspenders decorated with various pins and a boom box in hand stops near the blond. "Hey, Nance, that guitar is choice."_

_She glances at the guitar and smiles at him. "Thanks, Blake. Bitching hair._

**...the girls are cool…**

_The lights of a black sports car fold in. A tough looking brunette dressed head to toe in black pulls her shades down while keeping her cigarette in hand. "Did I miss the Kumbaya circle?"_

… **the nights are always hot.**

_The counselors striptease and dance in the living room._

**And evil lurks around every corner.**

_The dark skinned hiker walks up to a girl in a yellow dress. "Gosh, you startled me." She stands up bringing her hand to her chest as she drags her eyes up and down his frame._

" _So, I just go down that path all the way?" He points._

" _A guy like you can go anywhere he wants."_

_They fail to notice the figure standing meters away from them with a machete in his hand._

**And any moment, Billy can strike.**

_A girl dressed in only a crop top t-shirt and underwear dances into the kitchen. She opens the freezer and screams at the sight of Blake's bloody head that sits on top of the food._

_A large masked man holds the yellow dressed girl above his head and tosses her away._

_The hiker scream as the masked man grabs his face from behind._

_A boy lies dead in a closet, his throat slit. The blue eyed girl screams and turns around, only to see the masked man standing behind her. The man raises his weapon above his head._

**They won't be singing Kumbaya. They'll be screaming Kum Ba No! Pack your bags for Camp Bloodbath…**

_The tough brunette girl stares down the masked man, the machete resting on her shoulder. She shakes her head. "You just messed with the wrong virgin."_

… **where the only marshmallow that will roast is your sanity.**

_The screen fades to black._

* * *

Lexi scoffs. " _That's_ what you want to go see? It looks horrible."

Trinity looks at her friend with pleading eyes. "Will you  _please_ just do this for me?" She asks. "It's your duty as my best friend."

"Yes, but this night has been planned for two weeks and it's my duty as a  _girlfriend_ to spend time with her  _boyfriend._ " Lexi sighs when Trinity's face falls. "My parents are going to be out of town this weekend and I planned for me and Eric to be able to spend that time together. And to be fair, I've spent this whole week with  _you_. I've been faithfully by your side during this whole thing."

Trinity runs a hand through her hair. "You're right." She nods. "You're completely right. You should go see Eric; he has been pretty cool about me monopolizing your time. I'll just go by myself. It's not like I'll see her there anyway."

Lexi rolls her eyes. "I don't know why you even waste your time on her. You deserve someone better. Someone who's not  _afraid_ to be seen with you in public."

"She just needs time."

"She's had  _six_ months!"

"Look it's just-" Trinity rest her head on her hand and lowers her voice. "It's just complicated. She's been freaking out ever since last week."

"Because she's afraid that someone saw her kissing her  _girlfriend_!?"

"Can we just not talk about this right now?"

Lexi groans and stands up. "Fine. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

The two girls pull up to Frostos and get out of the car. Raven looks around once they're inside. "Oh great, the beard's here."

Trinity follows her gaze and spots Chris sitting across from Max and Gertie with books cluttered on the table. "Let's just sit at the counter." She drags her friend over to the stools and takes a seat. She smiles at the waitress. "Two chocolate milkshakes please?"

"And two bacon burgers, no cheese, and a large fry." Lexi continues.

The two girls sip on their shakes and converse when a tall dopey looking guy stumbles into the diner, quickly heading over to the table of teens.

"Oh shit." They hear Max say and turn to watch.

"Max, hey, wait. Did you not get my messages?" He asks, taking a seat beside Chris.

"Duncan. No."

"Please, come on. Please." He slides a yellow flyer over to her.

"Seriously, no."

"The Bath-maticians were  _so_ excited when I told them that  _Amanda Cartwright's daughter_  was my sister's best friend."

Lexi turns to Trinity and nudges her. "What the hell is a Bath-matician?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Trinity says and turns back to her meal.

Lexi keeps listening. "Camp Bloodbath? Isn't that the movie you're going to see?"

"The movie that I'm going solo to? Yes that is the movie I'm going to see."

Lexi turns her attention to her. "Are you guilt tripping me?"

Trinity shakes her head with a teasing smile on her face. "No. I absolutely agree that you should spend some time with your boyfriend. I'm just making sure that you keep me in your thoughts."

Lexi smirks at her. "I'm not sure you'd want to be in the thoughts that I'm going to be having this weekend."

Trinity grimaces. "You had to make it dirty."

"Well so you won't be feeling oh so lonely tonight," Lexi spins her chair around. "Hey," she calls to the table. "You guys talking about Camp Bloodbath?"

Trinity's neck snaps around so fast it's a miracle that it didn't break. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Lexi whispers.

Duncan looks at her with wide, hopeful eyes. "A-are you two fellow fans."

Lexi shrugs casually. "Not really but my friend here is going to see the movie." She nods towards Trinity. "Unfortunately I won't be able to go with her."

"I-I-I can definitely get her a front row seat."

Lexi shoots him a charming smile. "That's so cool of you. Thanks a lot."

"It's now problem." He says. "Not a problem at all. Like totally cool. Cool as ice."

"Duncan shut up." Gertie tells him.

Lexi smirks at Trinity. "So much for going solo, huh?"


	2. Movie Night

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Trinity sighs, looking at the menu of the concession stand.

" _At least you won't be alone."_  Lexi says. Trinity rolls her eyes.  _"I can hear you rolling your eyes right now."_

Trinity tightens her grip on the phone. "It's gonna be weird. I barely talk to them."

" _You're in a movie theater, it's not like you're going to be doing a lot of talking. You're just going to sit in a room full of mouth breathing nerds that are probably seeing the outside world for the first time in years, who are making the unanimous decision to lock themselves in a dark room with each other and watch an erotica filled horror movie while trying to hide their hard-ons."_

Trinity's face scrunches in disgust. "Was that supposed to convince me to stay?"

" _It's not about the movie, it's about moving on with your life after reign of the bitch-"_

"Lexi-"

Her friend continues on.  _"that didn't deserve you in the first place."_

Trinity shakes her head and walks up to the counter. "I gotta go. Have fun with Eric alright?"

" _Oh we'll have plenty of fun."_

Trinity shakes her head at her friend's words. "Well, be safe and make good choices."

" _Enjoy your crappy movie."_

"Enjoy your hot straight sex." Trinity tells her friend goodbye before hanging up and looking at the cashier. After ordering, she walks around the lobby with a small coke in hand and M&M's in her pocket.

"Hey, over here!"

She turns around and sees Duncan waving at her excitedly. Max and Gertie stand in front of him.

"You showed up!" He smiles.

Trinity shrugs. "It's not like I had anything else to do tonight."

He nods. "Yeah, that's great!"

"That I'm alone on a Friday night?"

"No!" he rushes out. "I just mean- I'm just glad that you could make it."

Trinity nods. "Okay." She drags the word out.

Duncan turns to Max. "I can put you down for the Q&A, right?" He asks hopefully only for that hope to die at the sight of an unhappy Max. "After the show, do a little Q."

"No." Max and Gertie shake their heads.

"And a little A." He bites his lip and claps his hands together. "I'll put you down as a maybe." He begins to back up. "Okay, glad you're here." He turns to leave. "Oh!" He turns back around and holds up his arms next to the sign of Camp Bloodbath 2. " _Kee-Kee-Kee Koh-Koh-Koh."_  He turns and attempts to hop over the velvet rope but his foot gets caught and he falls to the ground, bringing the rope and poles with him. He stumbles to his feet fixes his mess.

Trinity turns to him. "Is he always that…"

"Weird?" Gertie offers.

Trinity nods. "Yeah."

"Oh, it actually gets worse. Like if you have to live with him it's way,  _way_ worse."

Max tilts her head. "Aren't you in our English class?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm Trinity."

"I'm Max," she points to her friend. "and this is Gertie."

"Hey." Gertie greets before taking a sip of her soda.

* * *

Trinity walks towards her seat and her stomach drops when she meets the chocolate brown eyes of Vicki.

Vicki's eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" She asks, hoping no one heard the hint of panic in her voice.

Trinity raises an eyebrow. "I'm a part of the dream team of scientist having a brain orgy in order to cure cancer." she scoffs. "It's a movie theater, what do you think I'm doing here?"

Duncan walks past her, eagerly sitting next to Gertie. "Sister." He greets and takes his seat.

"What's up Trinity?" Chris nods towards her.

"Hey Chris."

Gertie looks between them. "You guys know each other?"

"Our parents are friends."

Chris nods in agreement. "My dads and her mom go way back." He says as he takes a seat next to Max. Vicki quickly sits down next to him, leaving Trinity to sit between her and Gertie.

The film begins and the audience claps and cheers. Duncan watches with wide eyes and a smile on his face. Gertie sips her soda, still annoyed that she's sitting next to her step brother. Trinity pops M&M's into her mouth and Vicki keeps her attention on her phone. Chris pours M&M's into his popcorn and shares a smile with Max from her spot at the end of the row.

The yellow VW makes it's way down the dirt path.

"Hey, guys, we're here!" The driver smiles.

"Whoo!" The blond in the passenger seat cheers and looks to the back.

"Someone wake up sleeping beauty back there."

A blond haired blue eyed girl stretches and sits up, groaning. "Are we there yet?" She turns around and opens the curtains.

The driver looks into the rear-view mirror and winks at her. The blushes with a smile and giggles.

Trinity brushes the hair away from her face and her arm bumps into Vicki's. The girl recoils from her and adjust her seating. Trinity shakes her head and rolls her eyes before looking back to the screen.

"It all happened so long ago. Little Billy Murphy went to camp here decades ago." The blue eyed girl explains. "And he was always picked on for being different, ugly." The counselors listen with rapt attention. "And then one summer, the hottest one on record, the counselors decided to play a little prank on him."

The scene transitions into black and white.

**Summer 1957**

A car pulls up to the cabin and three boys hop out.

"No one really knows how Billy was before it happened." The voice over says. "The counselors hated him, and the other kids bullied him mercilessly."

Four boys push and shove a tall kid against a picnic table. "Stop." The boy says but the others continue to push him. "Stop! Go away!" He pushes through them and runs, locking himself in an nearby outhouse. The boys follow him and bang on the door.

"Billy, open up."

"I know how to get him out." A counselor pulls a wad of firecrackers out of his back pocket and his friend hands him a lighter. He quickly lights the fuse and throws it over the top of the stall and into the outhouse. The others back away.

The crowd jumps in fright at the sound of the boy screaming and the wild popping of the firecrackers. Trinity folds her arms and continues to watch the movie. The scene of Max's mom's death soon appears.

In the crowd, a movie goer lights his cigarette.

The driver walks into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. His shirt hangs over his shoulder and he has a beer in his hand. He spreads his arms out. "Soak this moment in, babe, because you're always gonna remember me."

"What does that that tattoo mean?" The blue eyed girl asks.

The boy look at his bicep. "It was given to me in juvie. I was caught stealing cherries. I'm a…I'm a cherry thief."

The crowd laughs. And even Trinity can't fight the chuckle that escapes her.

"Neat." The girl smiles.

In the crowd a man takes a drink from a bottle of Vodka and passes it to his friend only for it to slip through his fingers and falls to the floor. The bottle rolls through the crowd before crashing to a stop by the red velvet curtains on the wall.

The boy leans over the girl on the bed. "Nice legs. What time they open?"

_Kee-Kee-Kee Koh-Koh-Koh_

"Kurt?" The girl sits up and opens her eyes but doesn't see the boy anywhere.

The man in the audience takes a drag of his cigarette and the ash falls to the ground.

The girl brings her clothes closer to her body as she walks around the room. "Kurt?"

Trinity notices Max get up and turn to leave the theater. She makes her way down the aisle when a fire suddenly appears with her and begins to crawl up the curtains. Everyone stands and panics at the sight of the exit being blocked by flames.

Vicki unconsciously grabs onto Trinity's hand as the crowd scrambles for an exit.

"The exits are blocked!" Chris says. Gertie looks around in horror and Duncan covers his mouth and nose with his shirt.

"Duncan is there an exit behind the screen?" Max asks.

He follows her gaze. "Yeah, in the back."

Max looks around and spots a machete on the floor that must have been dropped by a Bath-matician. "Come on!" She climbs onto the screen stage.

"Go, go,go! Go!" Chris ushers his friends in front of him before following them onto the stage. Max stabs the machete into the screen and drags it down, revealing a bright light. "Go, go, go!" They all run through.


	3. What the Hell?

Trinity wakes up and is greeted by the sight of a bright sunny sky and green trees. She sits up. "What the hell?" She looks around her and spots an unconscious Vicki several feet away. "Vicki!" She scrambles over to her and shakes the girl. "Vicki, wake up!"

The girl blurrily blinks her eyes open. "Trinity." She sits up and looks around. "Where are we? What happened to the fire? Where is everyone?"

Trinity helps her up and wraps her arms around her, this time the girl doesn't try to pull away from her touch but embraces her just as tight. "I don't know. I don't know what happened and I don't know where we are but we have to find everyone else." She pulls back just enough to look at Vicki's face. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm good too."

Vicki pulls away from her and turns around. "Do you hear that?"

"Voices." Trinity says. Vicki takes off and she follows after her.

Vicki stumbles out of the bushes and sees Chris and Max. "That was the scariest thing I have ever seen." She pulls leaves from her hair.

"You're alive!" Gertie rushes towards Max, Duncan walks behind her. "Oh, thank God!

"What does poison ivy look like? Because I think I got…uh…"

"Help me."

Max looks towards the dirt path. "Guys somebody's coming." Everyone stares in wonder as a familiar yellow VW heads towards them. Their eyes widen when the van comes to a stop and two characters from the movie look at them.

The girl in the passenger seat smiles at them. "Hey, do you guys know the way to Camp Blue Finch?

"Tina!" Duncan slaps his hand over his mouth.

She looks at him. "Yeah?" She is met with silence and dumbfounded gazes. Tina turns to Kurt and shares a look. He nods and drives off.

"Oh my God." Max exhales. "I'm having a psychotic episode."

"We all saw the same thing, right?" Vicki asks.

Chris looks at her. "Maybe it's a dream. A collective dream.

"If this is a dream, then there's a very strong chance that my dad's going to come up to us naked and offer us some pecan pie." Duncan looks at the group. "But don't take any. It is not pecan pie." Gertie keels over and vomits. "Oh."

* * *

**92 Minutes Later**

Everyone treks through the woods with tired feet.

"Maybe we're dead and this is heaven." Gertie says.

"This can't be heaven. Max is here and she's Jewish." Vicki tells her.

"Oh, right. Well, maybe it's Jewish heaven."

"My idea of heaven isn't walking for hours in woods that never seem to end." Trinity says. "Oh my God, maybe it's like Lost."

"Look!" Max says. Everyone turns and follows her gaze. The same car from earlier makes its way towards them

"Hey, do you guys know the way to Camp Blue Finch?" Tina asks.

Gertie raises her hands to her face in horror. "Uh, yeah." Chris says and points down the road. "You just…keep going the way you're…going."

"Oh, wow, okay. Thanks so much." They drive off.

"We're not dead." Gertie watches the car disappear down the road. "We're insane!"

"No, we're not. And I don't think we're in the Valley anymore." Duncan sets the timer on his watch.

* * *

**Another 92 Minutes Later**

Max holds her phone up. "Is anybody getting any bars?"

"No." Everyone grumbles from their seats on the log.

"Eight, seven, six, five…" Duncan snaps his fingers and the van from earlier appears down the road, driving towards them.

"Hey, do you guys know the way to Camp Blue Finch?" Tina asks.

"Yeah." Duncan tells her. "Actually we're counselors, and we can show you if you'd just give us a ride."

"Oh, rad!" Tina nods towards the back door. "Yeah, hop in."

"Tubular!" Duncan smiles.

Chris leans over to look at him. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Do we have a choice?" Duncan asks quietly. "We're kind of…stuck. Let's go." He stands up, pulling Gertie with him, and opens the backdoor of the van.

"Max." She says, wanting her friend to follow her.

Trinity follows them and Vicki scoffs, following after them as well. She turns and looks at Max and Chris, who have no moved from their seats on the log. "Come on guys!" Max and Chris look at each other in trepidation.

Tina rests her head on her folded hands. "You guys coming?

Tina smiles at the group in the back. "I can't believe you guys are counselors, too. We've  _never_ had this many before. When the kids get here next week they're gonna be  _so_  pumped."

"Hey, where are you guys' suitcases?" Kurt asks. "Because, honestly, your clothes," he grimaces and looks in the rearview mirror. "they're  _disgusting_."

"Says the guy in the  _crop top_." Trinity and Vicki whisper in unison, sharing an awkward look before looking away from each other.

"What's up?" Kurt asks, not having heard what they said. "Are you guys poor people? Are you guys' poor?"

"Uh…we packed light." Duncan nods, noticing Vicki and Trinity's irritation towards Kurt. "Yeah."

"Mmm-hmm." Gertie nods in agreement.

"What did you pack, Tina?" Duncan asks.

"The basics; bikini, mouthwash, diaphragm."

Duncan mouths the last word and chuckles. "Hell, yeah you did." The girls' faces scrunch and Gertie looks at her step brother in disgust. "'Cause they're gonna get  _so_ naked."

Tina looks at him in awe. "How did you know?"

"Spring break, forever." He sing-songs.

"Hey, guys, we're here!" Kurt announces.

"Whoo!" Tina cheers.

Kurt looks into the rearview mirror. "Somebody wake up Sleeping Beauty back there."

"Mmm." They hear a voice groan. Everyone slowly turns and stares in shock as Max's mom wakes up. "Are we there yet?" She opens the curtain and turns around, noticing the new company. "Oh, hi!" she smiles. "I'm Nancy. What's your name?"

Tears fill the girl's eyes. "Max."

Nancy tilts her head. "First time away from home? It's okay. It's hard to be away from your parents, huh?"

A tear rolls down Max's face and she looks away.

As the van comes towards the entrance Tina leans out the window. "Best summer ever! Whoo!"

The van pulls to a stop and everyone gets out. Tina dances around to the music on her Walkman. Kurt goes around back and lets out Nancy, who pulls her guitar out with her.

Duncan looks around. "Oh! Yes!" He says quietly.

"Whew." Nancy looks around and smiles. "Well, kiddo, this is the summer that's going to change your life."

"No kidding." Max whispers as she gets out of the van, watching Nancy walk away.

Blake walks by with his boom box. "Hey, Nance, that guitar is choice."

She smiles and glances at her guitar. "Thanks, Blake. Bitching hair."

"Ah." He nods and they share a laugh.

"Okay. So, we're in the movie." Duncan says.

"Uh-huh. How do we get out of here?" Max asks.

Gertie points at her. "Yeah, I like that question. That's a really, really good question. Duncan, can you answer that question, please?" She rushes out.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckles. "It's 1986! Our homes don't exist yet. They're probably just landfills waiting to be turned into crappy subdivisions.  _We_ don't exist yet. I know for a  _fact_ my parents haven't met because…I was an unplanned child."

A girl in a yellow dress walks by. "Anyone wanna help me pick some strawberries?"

"No," Kurt says, looking her up and down. "but I'll give you a hand with those  _melons_." He looks at the group. "Talking about her boobs! You guys get me, right?"

"Yeah, we do, brother." They share a laugh. Kurt grabs his luggage from the van and walks away. Duncan turns to the group. "Kurt is insatiable. Um, okay," Duncan claps his hands. "so Mimi's in the woods, that means everything is right on schedule.

"She hooks up with that hiker." Max says.

"But then she gets killed right?" Gertie asks.

"Yeah, exactly. Everyone who has sex in this movie dies. It's awesome."

Max looks over to Nance, who stands near the picnic table with Kurt.

"I got into bodybuilding big time." He rests his arm on his knee and flexes.

"Yeah." She smiles. "Oh, my God, can I touch it?"

"Yeah, touch it."

She lays a hand on his bicep. "Ow, wow.

"The back sides just as hard." He puts his arm down. "Touch the backside."

"That's right." Max whispers. "Everyone."

Vicki nods to herself. "I'm with Gertie on this one. Let's just take their van and bail. What do we have to lose?"

"Yeah, did I say that?" Gertie asks, but moves along as well. "I did? Okay."

"We actually probably shouldn't talk to them." Duncan calls after Vicki as he and Trinity follow after her.

"If we have to talk to anyone, does it really have to be this tool?" Trinity asks.

Kurt stretches his arm and looks up as Vicki approaches. "Oh! What's up, funbags?"

"Funbags." Vicki's hand falls to her side. "Right. Yay, feminism." She looks at Kurt's cheesing face. "Listen, we need to borrow your van for a little while. Is that okay? Yeah?"

He sucks air through his teeth. "I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"How about my friends  _don't_  kick your ass?"

Kurt looks at a flustered Duncan and burst into laughter. "Oh!" he points to Duncan. "This guy's your friend? Yeah, right. You want to go.

"No, no." Duncan smiles. "God, no."

"Bicep," Kurt brings his arm up. "smash. And that would kill you. That's a karate technique."

"No, I don't. I've never actually fought  _anyone_ before in my life."

"Yeah, well, I have.  _So_ many times." Duncan looks at him doubtfully. "Seven times."

"Hey, will you…this is so weird. Do me a favor and just zing me. Just get me."

"Fine. How about you…" He looks away before looking back to Duncan. "go suck a turd?"

Duncan chuckles to conceal his groan. "The writing is  _so_  bad."

"Okay, tell you what." Kurt pulls the keys out of his pocket and holds the up. "You find the keys and the van's yours." He pulls his arm back and throws the keys far into the woods. He turns back to them and feigns disappointment. "Oops."

Vicki stares into the woods, flabbergasted. "Really?"

"I'm going to curb stomp your fu-" Trinity steps forward but Gertie grabs her and pulls her back.

"I'm glad that you die." Vicki says.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing!" Duncan covers. "What she meant to say was that we all die eventually. Technically, we start dying the moment we're born."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Yes, but not to overwhelm you…"

"Okay, I like you when you were laughing at my jokes. Now, I just think you're weird."

"Okay, let's just go get the…" Duncan ushers the girls away. "Sorry, let's go get the keys."


	4. Who Wants To See A Murder?

The lost group searches among the grass and bushes for the keys.

Trinity sighs. "That guy is such a dick."

"We are never gonna find these keys." Vicki grumbles.

"Well, not with that attitude, we're not." Duncan tells her. "Though, you are correct."

The snap of a twig grabs everyone's attention and they crouch behind a log, spying Mimi walking in the distance, humming as she looks for strawberries.

"Let's go back. Now." Max urges.

Duncan looks on with an awe filled smile. "Shh. It's happening."

"We have to warn her." Chris says.

"No. No. Just…think of them as animals on a nature preserve, okay? Our duty is not to disrupt, but to  _observe_."

They watch the well-muscled hiker walk up to Mimi.

"Oh!" She puts a hand to her chest. "Oh, gosh, you startled me."

"Sorry, I'm looking for town. So, I just go down that path all the way?"

"A guy like you can go  _anywhere_  he wants."

Duncan mouths along to the line.

"I can't believe we're just gonna casually watch someone get murdered." Vicki whispers. "What is this, Detroit?"

They watch Mimi and the hiker kiss. Mimi lets out a breath laugh. "Mmm." She leans back in.

_Kee-Kee-Kee-Koh-Koh-Koh_

The gang looks around at the sound of the ominous echo.

"That does not sound good." Trinity says.

"What is that noise?" Vicki asks.

"It's Billy. He's coming." Duncan looks at them with eager eyes.

"Let's get out of here then." Gertie whispers.

"No, no. Stay, stay."

The hiker wraps his arms around Mimi, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The teens watch with horror as Billy steps out of the bushes near them, the sun glinting off his machete.

Mimi gasps and looks around. "Did you hear something?"

"Baby, I didn't hear a thing." He kisses her neck, making her laugh.

"Give me a second. Go over there. Get ready." They step back from each other and turn away to undress.

The hiker smiles as he sets his rucksack down, preparing to take off his shirt. Billy pops up behind him and grabs onto his face. The hiker struggle and grabs his hands futilely before his neck is snapped. Billy watches the body fall to the ground. Gertie buries her face in her hands and shakes her head. Chris wraps an arm around her.

Mimi turns around. "Okay, where's the beef?" Her smile falls at the empty space and she looks around. At the sound of movement she scoffs. "Come on, man! I said, where's the…" Mimi turns around and screams at the hulking sight of Billy, who wraps a hand around her throat, silencing her. He lifts the girl from her feet, ignoring her choking and kicking. He lifts his machete and stabs her before lifting her body over his head and throwing it.

The teens yelp as the body lands in front of them. Billy turns to the sound. All except Duncan look at him in fear. Billy steps towards them.

Chris stands up. "Run!" He yells, ushering his friends away. "Go, go, go, go! Run!"

Duncan stays where he is. "Guy, guys, wait, wait, wait."

"Duncan!" Gertie calls, making them stop. They turn to see the boy staring at Billy. "What are you doing?! Duncan."

"It's o- it's okay." He turns to face them. "He won't hurt us." He smiles. "H-h-he would have killed me by now. I think it's because we're not  _actually_  part of the movie, he doesn't really know what to do with us." He turns back to Billy. "Isn't that right, Billy Boy? Man, you are big and scary." He turns around.

"So don't give him time to find out what to do with you, you dumbass." Trinity tells him but he ignores her.

"I wonder if all this blood is just corn syrup, you know? Like these characters are walking around with just corn syrup in their veins, you know?" He kneels towards Mimi's body and dips a finger in her blood. "Let's give it a shot here." He licks it and gags. His friends watch in disgust. "Ah, oh, God. No, that is, um…that is not corn syrup. That is…oh, God, that's blood."

Max groans. "All the more reason for us to get the hell outta here."

"No, no. Look, everything in this world is running  _exactly_ on schedule. Besides, to  _leave_ , we probably have to wait until the movie's over, or something."

"Well,  _when_ is that going to happen?" Gertie asks.

"Okay, look, movie like this end when the final girl kills the main bad guy and the credits roll. It's actually pretty sick in this one." He acts it out. "She kicks up the sword and she kills him with his own machete and it like  _gwaploosh,_ and Billy's like  _ahhh,_ it goes right through his head like  _taa taa crock._ Head splits open. Pfft! Punches it.  _Waaplooh._ Brain goes out  _arghh-_ "

"Duncan!" Chris interrupts him.

He takes notice of the annoyed look on their faces. "Ugh. Anyway, this smoking hot girl called Paula, She arrives in the next reel,  _she_  is the final girl. Oh yeah,  _oh_ , yeah, she is the only one in this movie who doesn't die. All we've got to do is stick with her," he claps his hands. "and we're going to have the best seats in the house. Trust me; this last battle will blow your minds." He take his phone out of his pocket. "Okay, selfie time." He makes sure to catch Billy in the background.

"Duncan!"

"Dude!" Chris and Gertie call.

Duncan notices Billy walking towards him and slowly puts his phone down. He turns and looks at the masked man with wide eyes, shaking in fear.

"Oh, my God." Gertie says quietly.

"Oh, my God." Max echoes.

After a few second of staring, Billy steps back and walks away. Everyone sighs in relief. Duncan laughs and turns around. "I think I almost just pissed my pants."

Gertie points at him. "You did piss your pants." She laughs.

"What?" Duncan checks. "No, I didn't." He says when suddenly the machete flies through the air, landing in his side.

Chris and the girls' gape at the scene with fear as Duncan falls to his knees. They scream in terror when his body hits the ground and run out of the woods and back to the camp site.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris yells and they turn down the dirt path.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Blake asks. "You're gonna miss the slumber party."

"You came back! Yay!" Tina cheers.

The group runs out of the very same woods that they fled from.

"This way!" Max points straight ahead.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Blake asks. "You're gonna miss the slumber party."

"You came back! Yay!" Tina cheers.

"What is happening?" Vicki yells as they once again appear near where they initially fled. They turn down the dirt road.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Blake asks. "You're gonna miss the slumber party."

"You came back! Yay!" Tina cheers.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Vicki says as they finally stop running and attempt to catch their breath.

"I don't think Billy's the only problem." Chris pants.

"It's the movie." Max realizes. "The movie won't let us leave."


	5. We're Stuck

The group sits in a circle on the living room floor. Nancy plays her guitar and the rest of the counselors sing along.

_Michael row your boat ashore, Hallelujah_

_Michael row your boat ashore, Hallelujah_

_Sister help to trim the sails, Hallelujah_

_Sister help to trim the sails, Hallelujah_

The lost teens look at the characters in a mixture of boredom and despair.

_Jordan's river is deep and wide, Hallelujah_

_Got a home on the other side, Hallelujah_

"Come on, everyone. Sing along!" Nancy smiles.

Gertie nudges Max. "Duncan is dead. We have to warn them." She whispers.

"Please." Vicki rolls her eyes. "They're morons. I want to know where they keep the hardware in this dump. I want chainsaws and I want big-ass knives and I want them now."

"I'm with Vicki on this one." Trinity says. "We have to find a way to defend ourselves."

"What am I gonna tell our parents?" Gertie worries.

"I don't want to die here, guys." Vicki says.

Max shakes her head. "Me neither. There's got to be a way to get home."

The singing is interrupts by the sound of a car horn and screeching tires.

Paula steps out of the car and pops a cigarette in her mouth, strike a match on her boot and lighting it. She tilts her sunglasses down. "Did I miss the Kumbaya circle?" She smirks.

Nancy smiles as she heads out of the cabin, the rest of the counselors following behind her. "Paula, you're just in time to start setting up for the slumber party."

"Yeah, we took a vote and you get to share my sleeping bag." Kurt leers at her.

Paula pockets her shades. "Thanks, Kurt. But I'm saving myself for someone who  _doesn't_  have a needle dick."

The group chuckles. "Yeah, right, it's like a hammer dick, if anything. It's a sledgehammer." He puts his hands on his waist.

"Uh, who are they." Paula gestures to the cabin.

The counselors turn and see the newcomers peeking out of the window, who wave once they've been spotted. "Oh, they're the new counselors." Nancy says. "They're super nice."

"We don't have new counselors."

"Well, now we do." Nancy claps her hands. "All right, guys, let's split up into groups and get busy."

"Whoo!" Tina cheers and the group breaks away.

Paula shakes her head in disbelief.

"That's her. That's Paula." Max says.

Gertie wrings her hands. "She's the final girl, right? She's the one that kills Billy. We just have to stay with her till the end of the movie."

Vicki nods. "I'm sticking to that bitch like white on rice."

"Okay. Now, we just have to keep Billy away from us." Chris says.

"It's just like Duncan said. The moment a top comes off, Billy shows up." Max explains. "Vicki, you and Trinity stick with Paula and Tina."

"Mmm-hmm." She nods.

"Gertie, you take Blake. Chris, take Kurt."

"No, I want Chris to stick with me." Vicki says. Trinity looks towards the ceiling and rolls her eyes.

"No, we have to cover everyone." He says.

"I'll stick with my mom." Max finishes.

Vicki looks at her. "You know that's not your mom, right?"

"Vicki!" Max warns her.

"Don't defend her. This delusional shit is gonna get us all killed." She shakes her head and walks away. Trinity sighs and follows after her. Gertie leaves as well.

Trinity wonders over near Vicki. "For someone that used to be your best friend; that was kinda harsh."

"I was telling the truth, I don't know why everyone is mad at me about it."

"I'm not mad and you were telling the truth, I'm just saying you were a bit harsh."

"Excuse me for not wanting to get killed because Max wants to play happy family with a woman who doesn't exist." She screws open the top to her Adderall and pops one into her mouth.

"You really need to slow down on those. If you take that much now you're going to be in rehab before the first semester of college is over."

"At least I'm going to college." Vicki says bitterly.

Trinity looks at her in confusion. "Who said I wasn't going to college?"

"Every time we talked about college you either said that you couldn't decide or just changed the subject completely. It wasn't hard to figure out that you're not going."

"Just because I didn't give you a solid answer, you just assumed I wasn't going anywhere after high school?"

"Then what college are you going to?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Because you don't have one?"

"Because I didn't want you to drop going to your first choice just to be closer to me!"

"…what?"

Trinity sighs and lowers her voice. "Just like you noticed me not mentioning any schools, I noticed how you got into the schools people  _dream_  of going to and you can't decide on one? Bullshit. You applied to basically everywhere and kept trying to fish a name out of me." Trinity shakes her head. "I'm going to art school and I'm not telling you which one. You're a genius, so don't waste your potential going anywhere but the best college there is." She scoffs. "Besides, why do you even care where I'm going? Shouldn't you be stalking Chris and trying to convince him to be your beard again? You know since everyone only thinks that you're a desperate ex and  _not_  going through any kind of gay panic." She walks away, heading towards Paula and Tina.

* * *

Outside, Chris sits at a picnic table with Kurt. "Ooh! Whoa!" Kurt flips through the pages of a nude magazine. "Look at the pair on her! I would just motorboat those for hours."

"Yeah, but look at those articles, I could read those all night long."

Kurt sends him a perturbed look. "What are you, a fag? You don't like some nice big hoots?" He puckers his lips and shrugs his shoulders. "Hooting!"

"My dads are gay. So, shut the hell up." Chris tells him, no longer playing nice.

"Yeah, right!" Kurt laughs, looking back to the magazine. "Gay guys can't have kids. They're too busy going to discos and having sex with each other." He looks off in thought. "It's actually a pretty cool lifestyle."

* * *

Gertie watches as Blake whistles while he collects firewood. He stands up and turns around. "Oh!" he smiles.

"Hi."

"Hey. I really like your pin."

Gertie looks at the pin on her sweater. "Oh, thank you. Yeah," she motions towards his suspenders. "Where'd you get yours?"

"My friends gave them to me. Where'd you get yours?"

"Um, I made it, actually, at this, like, prison pen-pal convention thing."

"Oh, that's awesome!" he says, clearly impressed.

"Yeah." She smiles.

* * *

Tina tries to fit Vicki cellphone into the boom box. "Hey, what's up with this cassette? There are no holes in it."

Vicki walks over and takes it away from her. "Give me that."

Tina grabs Vicki's pill bottle. "What are these?"

Vicki snatches them from her hand. "No, no, no. Bad!" She shakes her finger. "Not for you. Very bad!" She walks away, leaving a pouting Tina with her Walkman. "We're switching." She says as she passes Trinity.

Trinity looks at a dancing Tina and shakes her head.

* * *

"It's too bad all the girls are so busted, huh?" Chris says, making Kurt's face curl in confusion. "The only way you or I are going to get any is with angle eyes over there." He nods towards the magazine.

Kurt smacks the magazine to this forehead and smiles at him. "What? Are you  _nuts_? No, no, no. These girls are slamming, my man. And I am going to do all of them." He grunts. "Yum! By the way, what's with you and Max? Are you guys…" He sticks his tongue out and wiggles it. "Are you guys having sex? Because if not; I wouldn't mind bench pressing her with my dumbbell." Suddenly Chris grabs him by the back of his neck and pins his arm behind him, bending him over. "Oh! Ah!"

"Listen, brah," Chris mocks him. "you're not bench pressing anyone with your dumbbell. If I so much as hear your dumbbell took a Pilates class…"

"What?"

"I'm gonna cut it off."

* * *

In the cabin Tina dances to her Walkman while Trinity sits at the counter, doodling on a spare piece of paper.

Tina dances over to her and pulls her headphones down. "Woah, you're pretty good." She looks at the intricate drawing of a tree.

"Um, thanks." Trinity puts the pencil down.

"So, any guys here catch your eye? I'm totally crushing on Chris."

Trinity shakes her head. "Um, no, no guy crush here."

"Come on, there has to be someone."

"Well I'm gay, so no; I'm not interested in any guy."

Tina's eyes widen. "You're gay? Like…lesbian?"

"Yep." Trinity pops the 'p'.

"But you're so pretty!"

She shrugs. "So I'm a pretty girl that likes girls."

Tina leans towards her. "How do you even…what's it like…"

"…to have sex with a girl?" Trinity finishes. Tina nods. "Well unlike with guys, you most likely have to fake the 'Big O' because who knows a woman's body better than a woman? Oh, and girl's last longer in bed because we can have multiple orgasms and still be ready for another round…" She trails off when she sees the look in Tina's eyes. "You know, why don't you just go back to listening to music." She picks the pencil up and continues her drawing.

Vicki stands near Paula, who sets up the drinks and snacks for the slumber party. Vicki's attention is drawn to Tina and Trinity. She notices Tina dancing closer and closer to the other girl and sighs inwardly, feeling jealousy boiling in the pit of her stomach.  _Great, the slut is bi-curious._

Paula holds up a bottle of liquor. "I swiped a whole case of this stuff from my uncle before coming." She twists the cap off and pours it into the punch. "I'm gonna need it if I'm stuck here for the summer instead of souping up this  _bitching_  fire bird I found in-"

Vicki pulls her gaze away from Trinity and interrupts her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, great. Where do they keep the chainsaws here?"

Paula looks at her. "What?" She asks, a bit put out at being cut off.

"We might want to find out, right? Where they keep them? Because you never know when you might need a chainsaw."

Paula raises an eyebrow. "Why do we need a chainsaw for a slumber party?"

Vicki wets her lips. "I  _know_  what's going down at his camp, and it's not pretty." She whispers, only to be met with a bemused gaze.

"Hey!" They turn their attention to Trinity's voice.

Tina dances over with a piece of paper in her hand. "Look what Trinity made," she holds up the drawing. "isn't it rad?"

"It's a tree." Paula deadpans.

Vicki swallows a lump in her throat at the picture. She knows exactly what the importance of the tree is.

_*Flash*_

_Vicki and Trinity cuddle on a picnic blanket under the tree._

_*Flash*_

* * *

Later on, Chris walks into the cabin when he hears the creepy echo.

_Kee-Kee-Kee-Koh-Koh-Koh_

"Where's Max?" He asks.

Gertie looks at him in worry. "I don't know. Do you hear that?"

_Kee-Kee-Kee-Koh-Koh-Koh_

Chris rushes up the stairs.

Gertie backs away as she looks around the room. She fails to see Billy looking through the window behind her.

* * *

Chris charges into the room and sees a shirtless Kurt with his pants down standing in front of Max and Nancy. "What'd I say, huh? Leave her alone." Suddenly they hear a scream.

Everyone runs towards the sound. Gertie stands in the living room, screaming.

* * *

Blake tries to comfort her but she backs away. "Lock the windows!" she cries, point at them. "Shut the curtains! He can see us!"

"Who is he?" Blake asks.

"Max." Gertie looks at her. "You have to tell them about Billy."

"Oh, God." Max realizes. "He's here."


	6. Freak Out

Nancy shakes her head. "Not Billy Murphy? I mean, he's just a legend."

Tina gasps. "Oh! I love legends. Loch Ness, Bigfoot, Bon Jovi. All of them." She smiles.

"It all happened so long ago." The lost teens look at the counselors in bemusement as they all move around the room and in sync take their seats. "Little Billy Murphy went to camp here decades ago. And he was always picked on for being…"

Long, clear, drops begin to leak from the ceiling.

Vicki looks up. "Um, guys?"

"…different, ugly. And then one summer…"

Max looks up as well. "This is bad."

"…the hottest one on record, the counselors decided to play a little prank on him." The teens huddle together as the ceiling begins to melt and the scene around them changes.

"What's happening?" Gertie asks.

"I don't know, but stay together." Trinity says. Vicki grabs onto her hand and holds it tightly.

They look around their surroundings, finding themselves outside the cabin but everything, including them, is black and white.

"Oh." Gertie exhales. "This is…what, are we home?" She looks at her hands. "Oh, God, why am I colorblind? Am I having a stroke?" She slaps herself.

"I think we're in a flashback." Max says.

Seeing that they're okay, Vicki releases Trinity's hand.

A car drives up behind them and three boys hop out. The words 'Summer 1957' hover in front of the vehicle.

" _It started as just another ordinary day._ " They hear Nancy's voice.  _"But little did they know…"_

They begin to walk. "What the hell is that voice?" Vicki asks.

"… _something was about to go horrible wrong. No one really knows how Billy was before 'it' happened."_

They carefully step over the floating letters.

" _The counselors hated him, and the other kids bullied him mercilessly."_

They see the kids push a young Billy against a picnic table. "Stop!" Billy pleads.

"Where'd you get these clothes, huh?" A boy jeers.

Billy pushes past them and runs into the outhouse.

"Guy's that's Billy." Chris realizes.

"Come on, Billy!" The boys bang on the door.

"Hey," the counselors step out of the cabin. "what are you little idiots doing?"

A boy points to the outhouse. "Billy's in there, and he's been in there forever." A counselor shoves past him.

" _Billy locked himself in the outhouse, thinking he'd be safe, but he was wrong."_

"Billy." A counselor knocks on the door. "Billy, open up." He looks at the older teen in front of him. "I know how to get him out." He whispers, reaching into his pocket for his lighter. He grabs some firecrackers from his friend and lights the fuse before throwing tossing it into the outhouse. The boys step back as Billy begins to scream.

The lost teens watch the scene with concern and pity.

" _Billy had third-degree burns all over his body because of the counselors' prank. And the only thing that could distract Billy from his terrible pain was thinking about what had been done to him."_

The teens appear in the doorway of Billy's room, his bandaged body lying in the bed.

" _And during those long, agonizing nights in the burn ward, Billy's fear was slowly replaced by something else."_

Suddenly Billy sits up, startling the teens. He stares straight ahead.

" _Hatred. His face would never be the same. And so, he made a mask to hide his scars on the outside,"_

The scene changes to Billy carving out his mask.

" _but his anger grew on the inside. All Billy wanted was to make everyone as afraid as he was on that terrible day."_

The teens appear near the back of the counselors' cabin.

" _He started his reign of terror by returning to exact his revenge."_

A young, masked Billy walks into the cabin and begins to hack and the camper's sleeping bodies. The teens watch in fear as he grows closer and closer as he moves down the row of bunk beds. He hacks at another body and Gertie gasps as bloody splatter onto her face.

" _He killed eight counselors that night. One for every month he spent in that hospital bed."_

Clear drops begin to fall from the ceiling once again.

" _And legend has it Billy still lives in these woods in his own little shack, waiting for new counselors to cross his path, waiting to get revenge again and again._

They appear back in the living room and are met by the shocked gazes of the counselors, who eyes are frozen on a Gertie's bloody face.

Gertie smiles and sighs in relief until she notices the looks on the characters faces.

* * *

The counselors scream as they run out of the cabin. Paula heading for her car.

"The car!" Kurt screams. "The car!"

The teens rush out after them. "Guys, you can't leave." Max yells. "Literally."

Tina runs, only to trip over air and fall to the ground. Nancy and Blake turn back and help her.

"Get up! Get up!" Nancy says as she and Blake help their friend to her feet.

Vicki rolls her eyes and follows as Max walks towards them.

Nancy holds her hand up. "Stop! Don't come any closer."

"Okay, just listen." Max holds her hands up, placating her. "We can explain. You can't leave. None of us can. Not until he's dead."

"Until who's dead?"

"Billy Murphy?"

"What?"

* * *

Paula and Kurt get into the car and the tires screech as they tear away.

"Drive! Drive!" Kurt screams.

* * *

"Look, I'm just trying to save you." Max says.

"Why? Why are you trying to save me?"

"Well, because you're my…" she pauses, not being able to explain the truth. "My first friend here."

* * *

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Kurt yells.

* * *

Duncan stumbles out of the woods, holding a hand to his side. "Help me." He waves his hand. "I'm not dead!"

"Duncan!" Gertie smiles. "You're alive!"

Just then, Duncan is hit by Paula's car, sending him flying into the air.

* * *

Kurt holds his hand to his head. "No, you killed Duncan!" he drops his hands. "Let's just- let's just got to a hotel and just relax for the night," he sing songs. "and me maybe we can get into something."

Paula runs into one of the poles for the camp sign, sending Kurt flying through the windshield and onto the grass.

"Oh, my God, Kurt!" Paula screams. "Oh, my God!"

* * *

"Paula!" Vicki says, smiling. "She's alive."

"Paula, don't move!" Chris yells only for the car to explode seconds later.

"Shit!" Vicki brushes her hair back.

"We're screwed." Trinity shakes her head. "We're totally and completely screwed."

Tina screams and runs inside.

"I can't believe they're all dead." Nancy says, her eyes welling up with tears.

"They were never  _alive_." Vicki bites out. "They weren't real. Neither are you. Because this is  _just_  a  _movie_  and Paula was the only one that could kill Billy." She shakes her head. "Trinity's right; we're screwed." She hands slap her against her thighs and she turns and follows Gertie into the cabin. Trinity follows them as well.

* * *

The survivors sit in the living room.

"So, we're in a movie?" Nancy asks.

Max nods. "But this is a horror movie and Billy Murphy's  _really_  after all of us."

"Why do I have to wear all this stuff again?" Tina asks. She is trapped in a Vicki's coat, a life jacket, and oven mitts are taped to her hands.

"Because you're scripted to do a striptease at the slumber party, and when you take your top off, Billy comes running." Chris patiently explains.

"But why does he hate my boobs? Because they're not big?"

Blake raises his hand. "So, wait, is new wave real?"

"Yeah." Gertie nods. "Yeah, of course."

"But  _I'm_  not real." He holds a hand to his chest.

"You're only real in the movie. So, yeah, you're real  _here_."

"Oh, cool." He smiles.

"Guys, we just wanna get home." Max tells them.

"B-but, okay…" Nancy raises her hand. "But you said Paula was the only one who could kill him. And she just died."

"Exactly." Vicki says. "Which is why we need to nominate a new final girl." She stands up. "And I'm willing to be it."

Max rolls her eyes and Chris clears his throat. He clears it again.

Vicki looks at him. "What?"

"Well, you're not a virgin."

"I am, too, a virgin!"

"Bullshit!" Trinity coughs into her hand. Chris raises his eyebrows.

"I technical am that…whatever, what does it matter?"

"Because it just does, Vicki." Gertie stands up, meeting Vicki's annoyed gaze. "You have to be a virgin in this movie in order to kill Billy, okay? And the only true-blue virgin here…is…Max." She looks at her friend.

Max looks at her in shock. "I'm not the only virgin." Gertie tilts her head. "Gertie you're a virgin." She whispers.

"No." She says sheepishly. "Not anymore. Last summer, with that guy Gerry. He had like the weird mustache and he like, winked, remember?"

"Isn't he autistic?" Vicki asks.

"Yeah." She nods. "Yeah, he is. But he's also very romantic."

"Damn, superfreak. I like!" Blake grins.

"What about Trinity?" Tina asks. "She likes girls, so does it really count?"

"I'm sure it does and even if it didn't I've been with a guy before." Trinity says.

Vicki looks at her, her eyes shining with curiosity, surprise, and a hint of jealousy. "When?"

Trinity shrugs. "Last year I went to a dance with Brendon."

"The president of the chess club?"

Trinity nods. "He's really nice but he had a confidence problem so I decided to…boost it. It's not a big deal."

Chris claps his hands. "Okay, let's make a plan."

"Yeah." Trinity agrees, wanting to be done with the conversation.

"We need to get Billy's machete."

"The one he's holding?" Max asks.

"Yeah. Duncan said that's the only way to kill him. Everything else just slows him down."

"So, we're supposed to just pry it from his hands?" Vicki's voice drips with sarcasm.

"Well, we don't really have any other option. Okay?" Gertie tells her.

"Look, we just have to get his machete into Max's hands so she can chop his head off, end the movie, and we can all go home."

Max looks at him with wide eyes. "No. No way! I can't do this."

"See? She's even saying that she can't do it." Vicki says.

"Vicki! Enough!" Chris says. "Jesus! Can you just shut up for a second. God! I can't believe I put up with you for so long."

Gertie crouches down. "Max," she puts a hand on her shoulder. "you got this."

"No." Max shakes her head.

Chris leans over and rests his hand on her knee. "Max. You can do this. If it wasn't for you we'd all be dead burning in a theater right now."

"Yeah, and look where I got us."

Nancy stands up. "I can do it. I can be the final girl. I'm a virgin, too. I didn't sleep with Kurt so um, no I guess I'll be able to save myself for George Michael after all."

Trinity releases an unladylike snort. "I wouldn't hold your breath, honey." Vicki mutters.

"Why?"

She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. Nancy, you can't  _be_  the final girl. It's not in your DNA, or whatever. You're the shy girl with the clipboard and the guitar. You get laid and then you die. You're just part of the body count. No offense."

Trinity sighs as Nancy's eyes fill with tears and the girl walks out of the cabin. "Just because you say no offense doesn't mean what you say isn't offensive."

Vicki puts a hand on her forehead. "That came out wrong."

Max stands up. "Thanks a lot." She follows after the girl.

"Max." Chris says but she ignores him.

"I'm just trying to help!" Vicki calls after her.

" _That_  was you trying to help?" Trinity asks in disbelief.

The group breaks off from each other as Max comforts Nancy.

Trinity walks up to Vicki. "I know you're scared, we all are, but you can't just lash out at everyone because of that. Nancy can be the final girl because she actually  _belongs_  in the movie."

"You know I'm right."

"Not on this one. That was uncalled for and you know it."

"Why do you even care?"

"Why do I care that you seem to be alienating yourself from the people you care about?" Trinity asks. "Because you're going to regret it and we don't seem to have a lot of time on our hands. You might want to apologize for somethings," She sees the look Vicki sends her. "and I'm not talking about  _that_ , though I wouldn't necessarily mind it, if you have anything you want to get off your chest,  _lose_  the attitude because we all might be dead by the end of night." Trinity walks away from her.


	7. Confessions

Chris rolls a blackboard into the room. "All right, guys. No more junior varsity bullshit. We gotta lead with a pro-style offense. Something Billy won't see coming. We have to use everything we have at our disposal. I was thinking the best opportunity for an ambush would be the slumber party, with a few tweaks. That means it's just a question of luring him here at just the right time."

"How are we going to do that?" Max asks him.

"I think I have an idea." He flips the board, revealing his drawn out plan.

"Operation Booby Trap?"

"Yup. And Tina's going to be the bait."

* * *

Everyone busies themselves with setting up for the plan. Tina, her hands still trapped in oven mitts, throws a bottle of alcohol to Vicki. Max Nancy and Trinity, collect arrows from the archery targets. Vicki dumps a box of tampons onto the table. Chris holds up a bear trap. Gertie and Blake saw the wood holding up the camp sign.

* * *

The lost teenage girls stand on the dock of the lake. Trinity looks at her reflection in the still water. Gertie and Max look at Vicki, who stays turned away from them as she whittles a stake.

"Vicki, are you crying?" Max asks. Trinity turns to see.

"I'm fine." Vicki sniffles. She drops her hands and turns around. "Gertie, I'm sorry for that time in junior high when I told everyone to start calling you 'Ba-chunk-adunk'. And then I covered your locker in bacon. That was  _so_ crappy. And I'm so sorry. I'm such a bad person."

"You have your flaws but you're not  _bad_." Trinity tells her. "I know you're not."

"You're not." Gertie tells her. "It's okay. If it makes you feel better, last summer, I'm the one who spread the rumor that said you had a weird disease where you're always on your period."

"Wow." Vicki says, impressed. "That's evil."

"Thank you."

Vicki turns to Max. "Hey, Max, if I'm going to die tonight, then I don't want to die without telling you that when your mom died, you shut down completely." She shakes her head. "And just cut me out of your life. And I missed you. I missed our friendship. And then you two became best friends and, I don't know, I got…jealous. And so, I did some really  _bad_  things and I'm not proud of them." She chokes down her tears.

"Vicki-" Max tries.

"No, no, no, just let me finish, okay. I know that I've become a…a…"

"A bitch?" Gertie suggests.

"Yes, thank you. But the thing is, Max, I've always looked up to you because you were always the brave one. So, be brave again."

Max shakes her head. "Vicki, you don't have to die."

"I'm the mean girl in the '80's horror movie. And we're past the mid-point, so, you know…I'd say that I've overstayed my welcome." She looks down.

Trinity speaks up. "Well, I'm the lesbian, so I'll probably die before you, it should give you plenty of time to run for your life."

Vicki looks at her with tears in her eyes before closing the distance between them. She takes Trinity's face in her hands and pulls her in for a deep kiss, surprising Max and Gertie. Vicki pulls away. "I'm not only the mean girl, I'm also an idiot because I spent  _so_ much time being afraid to do that in public that I waited until a something as cliché as the moment that I'm about to die to say that I love you without worrying that someone else might hear me."

Tears well in Trinity's eyes. "I love you too." She whispers.

"Not to break the moment here," Gertie says. "But what is going on right now?"

Vicki takes a deep breath before intertwining her and Trinity's fingers. She turns to look at the other girls. "I'm gay."

"Yeah, we got that, but a week ago you were dating Chris, so, was this just going on behind his back?"

"Chris knew." Trinity says.

"What?" Max asks.

"After we were together for a couple of months, before me and Trinity, Chris and his dads sat me down and talked to me. They knew what was going on and they wanted me to know that I'm safe with them. Chris agreed to be my beard as long as he wasn't interested in anyone. He was free to do what he wanted and I was free to be with Trinity." Vicki pauses. "A week ago Trinity and I were at the park, we'd meet in a spot under this tree people didn't even know was there. We were kisses and I heard a noise so I ran." She looks at Trinity. "The same night, Chris told me that he wasn't going to be my beard anymore. I was so afraid of being found out that I avoided you. I stop talking to you, I ignored you, and I ran from my feelings. And I'm  _so,_ so sorry that I did that to you, that I put you through that. I wasted so much time hiding from other people when I could've spent it being happy with you."

Trinity presses her lips to Vicki's temple. "I know. I forgive you. I love you." She wraps her arms around Vicki. Gertie and Max join in, making a group hug.

* * *

Tina sits on a table, biting at the tape on her gloves. The girls walk back in and see her.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Vicki walks up to her. "Uh-uh. No. No, Tina." She scolds her. Tina, hey. Yeah. No." She puts the tape back. "You know not to take off any of your clothes until we say so, right?" Tina nods. "Yeah?" She pats the tape down. "No sex."

"How could anyone think about sex when I have this rad gadget?" She holds up Vicki's phone. "What is this thing, anyway?"

"It's a phone."

Tina snorts. "Yeah." She laughs. "Please, I'm not that gullible." she holds the phone up to her ear. "Um, hello, operator? Yes, I'm trying to make a call but I can't because my phone's not plugged into anything!"

Vicki feigns a laugh and turns to her friend. "Oh, my God, kill me." She says quietly. Trinity wraps an arm around her and kisses her cheek.

Chris walks in. "Guys, it's almost time. Let's get ready."

"Okay." Gertie says.

He notices Vicki and Trinity and grins. "Nice to see you guys back together."

"Nice to be back together." Trinity says as they walk past him, leaving him and Max behind.

* * *

When everyone's gone Tina reaches into the pocket of Vicki's coat. "Adderall." She reads and shakes the bottle with a giggle.

* * *

The teens walk up to the cabin Nancy and Max are in. "Hey, guys!" Vicki calls and the girls open the blinds. She sees the tears in their eyes. "Hi. So sorry to interrupt, but, um, we have a bit of a situation."

* * *

The group stares dumbfounded at a jittery Tina.

"Tina, are you-" Max starts.

"I'm great!" She smiles. "I'm amazing!"

Max looks at Vicki. "She ate your Adderall?"

"Tina, hey. Eyes here." Vicki points.

"Hmm." Tina nods. "Yes."

"How many of my, um…Tic Tacs did you have?"

Tina points at her. "They're not Tic Tacs! And I had, um, three. No 10 or 30! It was 30!"

"Maybe we need to re-strategize." Max says.

"No, no, no." Tina argues. "I got this. I got this."

"Tina." Chris says. "Are you sure you can-"

"Look, man! I got this, alright?!" She shouts. "I got this! I so got this."

"She'll be fine." Vicki reassures them. "I really think she's more focused now. Right, Tina?"

"Yes!" but her attention is immediately stolen by a flying mosquito. Vicki groans.

"Guys. Let's start." Chris says and they go to their places. "Alright, guys. This is it. Sound off. Ready."

"Ready! Ready! Ready!" Tina says.

"Totem pole?"

"Ready!" Blake and Gertie say.

"Stereo?"

"Ready." Nancy nods.

"Arrows?"

"Ready!" Max, Trinity, and Vicki say.

"Alright then, Nancy, unleash the beast."

Nancy nods and turns on the stereo and the song 'Cherry Pie' begins to play. Tina steps into the open door way and begins to dance, taking off the oven mitts. She unbuckles the life jacket and throws it. She takes the coat off and swings it over her head. She unbuttons her shirt and throws it off, leaving only a bikini top to cover. She continues to dance and nervously looks into the foggy distance before pulling the bikini top up with a battle cry.

The music fades away as Billy appears out of the fog.

_Kee-Kee-Kee-Koh-Koh-Koh_

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, he's coming. He's coming! He's coming!"

"Not yet." Chris tells her. "Wait to move!"

"No, no! He's so close!" She runs, accidentally hitting the trip wire and falling face first into the bear trap.

"Tina!" Blake screams.

Chris looks on in horror and looks back to see Billy walk into the room. "Cut the rope!" Gertie cuts the rope in Blake's hands and Chris slams the door shut and runs, revealing the antlers to the decorative deer heads hanging on it. The totem pole swings down and hits Billy, sending him flying into the sharpened antlers. He hits the door with a thud and body goes limp, his machete still clutched in his hand.

Blake turns to Gertie. "Gertie."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Oh, screw it." Gertie says and pulls him in for a kiss. They share a smile and Blake nods before going down stairs. He cautiously reaches for Billy's machete. Suddenly Billy looks up and stabs Blake through the middle. Blake grunts and falls to the floor.

"Everybody in the kitchen!" Max yells. "Now! Now! Go now!"

Gertie runs down and crouches near Blake. "No, no, it's okay. It's gonna be fine." She cries. Blake takes his final breath and dies.

Max runs over and pulls her up. "Gertie, come on. Hurry up!"

Billy jumps off the door and stalks after them.

"Go!" Nancy says as she and Chris ready their flaming arrows. Max grabs a bow and arrow and takes aim as well. They shoot at Billy and back their way up the stairs.

Gertie and Vicki kneel near the entrance of a room, a string ready to release a bucket of alcohol. Trinity stands near them with a sharpened stake in hand.

"Go, go, go!" Chris shouts. "Go!" They run past the girls and near the window. Nancy begins to climb out of the room with the rope ladder they set up. "Come on, Nancy, come on."

Billy walks into the room with the flaming arrows on his chest. Vicki and Gertie pull the string but the bucket doesn't fall.

"Shit!" Vicki curses.

"No, no!" Gertie tries to help her.

"It's stuck!"

Billy pushes over the bookcase, trapping the two girls under it. Vicki and Gertie groan in pain as they try to pull themselves out.

"No, Vicki!" Trinity yells and kneels down, trying to lift the bookcase.

Max shoots another arrow into Billy but he continues to walk further into the room.

"We're stuck! We're stuck!" Gertie says. Billy drives his machete through the bookcase and into her back. "Ah!"

"No!" Max and Chris scream.

Billy pulls the machete away and begins to walk further into the room. Trinity, seeing that if he walks further, he'll be out of range of the trap picks up her stake and runs forward, shoving it into his chest, knocking him back a few steps. Billy runs her through with his machete.

"Oh!"

"No! Trinity!" Vicki screams with tears in her eyes as the girl falls to the floor in front of her. Vicki sees Max fight Chris's grip on her. "Max, it's okay. Just go."

"Go." Chris helps Max out the window.

Vicki looks at Gertie's crying face and takes her hand.

Trinity, weakly breathing, looks Vicki in the eyes and caresses her face. "I…" She pants. "I-I love you."

Tears run down Vicki's face. "I love you too." She gives the string a hard tug and the bucket falls. She sees the bright flash of fire before everything turns black.


	8. Home

Vicki leans against Trinity on the bed. "Are they gonna wake up anytime soon?" She asks, referring to Max and Chris.

Trinity nuzzles her hair and feeds her a bit of pudding. "Why are you bored of me already?"

Gertie shakes her head at Vicki. "I've never seen you act so mushy before."

Trinity smiles "She might act like a bitch sometimes but she's a complete softy."

Vicki rolls her eyes. "This food is so disgusting."

"Speak for yourself, girl." Duncan says, digging into his pudding. "This tapioca pudding is incredible!"

"You've had like 15 of those in the last 30 minutes." Gertie says. "I counted them, 15!"

"Little known fact, I can't stand tapioca pudding."

"The why did you eat 15 of them?"

"Let me eat my feeling in peace." Duncan says. Suddenly Max pulls the curtain away. "Hey!

"Max!" Gertie gets up and hugs her. "You're awake!" She pulls away and goes back to her seat on the bed with Duncan, Vicki, and Trinity.

Duncan holds up his bowl. "When you get a second, try the pudding."

Max looks around the hospital room. "Wait, where are we?"

"We're home." Vicki smiles.

"But was it a dream or…"

Duncan sets his bowl aside and stands up. "No, not at all! Remember?" He lifts up his gown, showing his bruised and stitched side.

"Ugh!" The girl's groan and close their eyes since he isn't wearing  _anything_ under the gown. "That is a machete wound," he drops his gown. "poorly stitched by an incompetent doctor. I'm actually more concerned about tetanus though because the machete had a bit of rust on it, and I did  _not_  see the doctor give me a shot."

"Duncan," Gertie says. "I love you and I'm so happy you survived," he puts his hands to his chest. "but do you hear yourself when you say things?"

He groans and drops his hands in disappointment. "God."

"Do you hear the words in your head first?"

"And she's back, I feel like the jock at high school just gave me his promise ring."

_Kee-Kee-Kee-Koh-Koh-Koh_

The teens look around at the sound. They peek out of the hospital room and see a man and woman flirting.

"Doctor, stop."

"Oh, come on." He leans closer. "My shift's almost over."

"I have to do my rounds."

He undoes a button on her shirt. "And what beautiful round they are."

"Oh, my God." Duncan realizes. "Of course." He looks around and spots Tab soda, a rubix cube, a Gremlins flower pot.

"Of course, what?" Max asks.

_Kee-Kee-Kee-Koh-Koh-Koh_

They turn towards the window and Billy jumps in.

"The sequel!" Duncan smiles. Max grabs and IV pole and twirls it in her hand. "This is so great! The sequel is so much cooler than the original."

Max lets out a battle cry and charges towards Billy.

* * *

Trinity coughs and opens her eyes, only to shut them when a bright light is shined in her eyes.

"Miss?" A voice asks. "Miss, can you hear me?"

Trinity opens her eyes and sees an EMT standing above her. She struggle with the oxygen mask on her face and tries to speak. "Where am," She coughs. "Where am I? My," she coughs again. "my friends. Where are my friends?"

"You need to keep that on for a little. You were in a fire at the movie theater. You were found out back with several others." He says.

Trinity removes the mask and gets up, ignoring the man's protests. She jumps out of the truck and sees multiple cop cars, ambulances, and firetrucks surrounding the area.

"Trinity!" She hears.

Vicki runs towards her, Max, Chris, Gertie, and Duncan following behind her. Vicki crashes into her, nearly taking her off her feet as she wraps her in an embrace. "You're here! You're okay! You're okay!"

"Was I dreaming?"

"About the movie? I don't know what the hell happened; just that we killed that bastard twice and now we're home. For real this time! We're home!" She presses her lips to Trinity in a celebratory kiss.

"I'm never gonna get tired of seeing that." Duncan says.

The girls' break apart and glare at him.

"Trinity!" Lexi runs over and wraps her arm around the girl. "I saw what happened on TV and you weren't answering your phone. I'm so glad you're okay." She pulls away from her. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Considering the situation, I'm pretty sure I was feeling more fear than you were. You know, imminent death and all."

"Yet you still have it in you to be sarcastic. I can tell you're so scarred from the tragic event." She deadpans before noticing Vicki. Lexi frowns. "What are you doing here?"

Vicki leans closer to Trinity. "I'm sticking close to my girlfriend after escaping a burning building together." Lexi shares a look with Trinity, who intertwines her fingers with Vicki. "You heard me, I said my  _girlfriend_. So you can stop glaring at me in the hallways and stuffing threatening letters into my locker."

Gertie raises her hand. "Actually the threatening letters was me. I thought it was funny to watch you freak out."

Vicki looks at her and shakes her head. "Why am I still hanging around you guys?"

"We went through a near death experience. You're kinda stuck with us now."

"Yeah, I am." She smiles and Trinity presses a kiss to her cheek.

**THE END**


End file.
